Fire sprinkler systems for multi-story buildings generally include a standpipe riser that is fluidly coupled to one or more sprinkler heads via a main feed line having a plurality of pipes that extend therebetween. Various valves are fluidly connected to the pipes to start, stop or otherwise control the flow of water between the standpipe riser and the sprinkler heads. The fire sprinkler system also may include other separate components such as a flow indicator, a pressure gauge, and alarm system and/or a drainage system.
Typically, the standpipe riser is situated vertically within a stairwell or other limited mechanical space. The valves, the flow indicator and/or the pressure gauge are disposed in a straight line or in series generally extending horizontally from the standpipe riser. As a result, a large amount of valuable space within the stairwell or other limited mechanical space may be required to accommodate the standpipe riser and the various components. In addition, each valve and/or component necessitates a break in the main feed line pipes. As a result, multiple flange-to-flange joints, pipe taps, threaded and/or grooved pipe connections are required, thus providing multiple leak and/or system failure opportunities.